


I’m not letting you let me go

by Ari_and_Bobby_McGee



Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: 1980s, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, Pre-Canon, Pregnancy, Revelations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ari_and_Bobby_McGee/pseuds/Ari_and_Bobby_McGee
Summary: Rufus finds out why Lily really left him and about the pregnancy when he should’ve. It’s 1987 and he needs answers. It’s my reimagining of Rufus finding out about the inheritance and the baby, but this time it’s in their youth and all ends well.
Relationships: Rufus Humphrey/Lily Bass, Rufus Humphrey/Lily Humphrey, Rufus Humphrey/Lily Rhodes, Rufus Humphrey/Lily van der Woodsen, Rufus/Lily





	I’m not letting you let me go

**Author's Note:**

> I incorporated as much of the information that we got on the show and some of the iconic lines to stay true to the story and the characters. Enjoy!

“ _Every time you walk away or run away_  
 _You take a piece of me with you there_  
 _Every time you walk away or run away_  
 _You take a piece of me with you there_  
 _Come back to me_  
 _You smile and you make my life complete_  
 _Every time you walk away or run away_  
 _You take a piece of me with you there_ ”

As Lincoln Hawk was killing it on stage to a sold out crowd that was screaming every lyric back to them, Rufus was hurting with every word he sung. The pain he had felt three weeks ago when Lily had left him was still as strong, if not stronger. He missed her so much it ached in his whole body. He kept thinking back to when they were together, snuggled up in the tiny bed of the tour bus and no matter how cold it got, they were alright because they’d just get closer and laugh, talk and did other more fun things together for hours until they reached their next destination. He tried hard not to think about the good times because it hurt too bad, but thinking back to their fights or their more unhappy moments was even more painful, because they’d always make up. Except this time. They hadn’t been apart from each other for that long. He missed her small frame next to him when he woke up in the morning, he missed her sarcasm and how much she’d make him laugh, he missed cooking for her, he missed her wearing his shirt that was way too big for her, he missed her adorable laugh that he could never get enough of, he missed seeing her beautiful face during shows behind her camera or smiling up at him, he missed her gorgeous body, her perfect lips... everything about her.

  
As the song came to an end, Rufus noticed a familiar face in the crowd that made his blood boil. Him. What was he doing here? How dare he show his face to his concert after breaking up his relationship? Rufus eagerly searched around the asshole to try to see if Lily was there with him, but to his disappointment— or relief—she wasn’t. He wouldn’t know what to say, he wasn’t even sure he wanted to talk to her, but he always hoped to see her pretty face in the crowd even though she hurt him badly. Rufus couldn’t believe this. His jealousy reached a new high seeing that guy there with his beer looking like such a douche. This was his concert, his people, his territory. That jerk didn’t have anything to do here especially if he had gotten together with the love of Rufus’s life.  
This was too much, his anger was rising and he had to do something about it. He had to direct his hurt towards something. These last couple of weeks he tried to put it into songwriting and music but at this moment all he wanted to do was lash out at what stood in front of him. He pushed the mic stand down which landed with a bang and jumped off of the stage into the crowd. Girls were going crazy circling him which made Rufus rethink his impulsive plan, but he was too fired up to back down now. He marched right to the guy as best as he could with everyone around him trying to get his attention. But Rufus’s mind was set and nothing could pull his focus away. He was numb with pain yet filled with anger. His bandmates first thought he was having fun with the crowd, but were starting to realize he was going towards someone in particular who wasn’t Lily or a hot chick. They looked at each other and agreed to keep an eye on him and stay ready to intervene. They knew Rufus hadn’t been himself lately. He wasn’t cracking up jokes with them the way he used to. He had been keeping to himself mostly, drinking more than usual and writing and making music most of the time. About Lily.

  
Rufus reached the man in a fury.  
“How dare you show your face here? Huh?” Rufus pushed him aggressively to try to get a reaction out of him.  
“Dude, what are you talking about?” The guy was clearly drunk. All eyes were on them. The crowd was cheering and booing and everything else in between in response.  
Rufus grabbed him by the collar.  
“Don’t play dumb with me, man.”  
“Seriously what the hell bro-“  
“You get with my girlfriend and you show up to my concert? For what? To rub it in my face?”  
“Calm down, who are you talking about-“  
“Who do you think? Lily!” He shook the fella a little in frustration. This really wasn’t Rufus’s style. He had never been in a fight and he wasn’t even mad at the guy. He was hurt by Lily. So much that he thought— he hoped— this would make him feel better. He was so miserable since the breakup that he was grasping at a chance to just make the pain a little more bearable by letting off steam.  
“Dude, honestly, if I could, I totally would get with her and believe me, I tried.”  
“What do you mean?” He asked confused.  
“I tried hard to get into her pants. I shamelessly flirted and every time she told me off kind of heartlessly too. I haven’t seen her in a while-“  
“What? When was the last time you saw her?”  
“I don’t know, at some lame party you guys threw a couple months back” he said nodding to the band. He was starting to be real cocky and if Rufus wasn’t in shock about what he was hearing concerning Lily he would’ve answered back.  
“What? So you guys weren’t together?” He didn’t understand. This couldn’t be.  
“I wish, but, unfortunately, no. I would never pass up a chance to sleep with that girl or brag about it. She is one sexy-“  
Rufus shut him right up with his fist right in the face.  
He then immediately felt someone dragging him away. By that time, seeing what was happening, his band mates had hurried down the stage and were surrounding them ready to either back up their friend or break up a fight. The drummer, Tom, quickly got a hold of Rufus while the guitarist took care of the other guy to make sure he wouldn’t try anything stupid while the bassist got in the middle to prevent the men from getting close to each other again.  
“Think it’d be best if you leave” Rufus heard one of the guys tell the man. He was in such shock by the dude’s revelation about Lily that he could barely stand.  
Some fans started pushing the guy out of the venue while the others cheered for the band. Everything was fading out to Rufus. All he could do was wonder about Lily. Why had she left him, then? He thought it was for someone else, but now that he knew it wasn’t for that guy, he was overwhelmed by contradicting feelings. Did she just fell out of love with him or was there another reason that kept her away that had nothing to do with him? His mind was filled with questions and he desperately wanted answers. She had really hurt him though and he didn’t know if the truth was worth it since she still had left him after all and broken his heart. But As much pain as she had caused him, he was still deeply in love with her and had to know. Maybe the truth was less painful. Then again, maybe it would hurt him more since she had gone through the trouble of building this lie to cover it. Rufus knew he had to get some air and clear his mind about the whole situation. But first he had a gig to finish. Performing was always something that he could get lost in and use as an escape. Though most of the songs were about Lily, he still needed to do this. So, with the adrenaline rush, the guys went on to finish the night strong.

***

It was late and Rufus couldn’t sleep. He kept tossing and turning in bed. A bed that he once shared with Lily. He still kind of did, since she occupied his mind, his every thought. He couldn’t stop thinking about her and the real reason she had left him or the person she had really left him for. He knew he had to move on from her, but how could he when he didn’t have any closure? He decided to give up on sleep and get some answers.

_Oh it seems I'm walking right to your door_   
_With my hearts still resting, looking for something more._

As Rufus was standing outside Lily’s house at half past midnight, he started to feel nervous. He wasn’t sure if he could handle seeing her. After being apart for three weeks and being miserable, it would trigger so many emotions. She’d be all beautiful and sleepy (he always found her adorable when she was tired) and he would feel so much love, yet he’d be so angry at her for lying and not telling him, but most of all he’d be devastated all over again. He wasn’t sure he could handle being close to her again, unable to touch her and feel her.  
It felt so weird being here, no longer her boyfriend. There were lights still on inside, so he wouldn’t be waking up everyone. He gathered all the courage he had and rang the doorbell. His heart was beating fast as he heard footsteps, though he was aware it would probably be the maid. New lights went on, closer to the entrance, and he could hear the unlocking of the door before it opened just enough for him to find a pair of suspicious eyes staring back at him.  
“Rufus?”  
“Celia, hi”  
“What are you doing here, especially at this time of night?” CeCe had seemed shocked at first upon seeing it was him but had quickly composed herself.  
“I have to talk to Lily” he answered, desperate.  
“Rufus do you have any idea how inappropriate it is to visit people’s homes at this hour? Besides, it’s been almost a month, she’s moving on with her life and so should you” She went on to shut the door but Rufus prevented it from closing.  
“Please, I have to see her, it’s important” he pleaded. Celia eyed him.  
“Lily isn’t here I’m afraid”  
“She’s not? Do you know where she is or when she’ll be back?” Rufus had been so anxious about seeing her again that he hadn’t even considered that she might not be there.  
“Alas, my daughter doesn’t share a lot with me. For the past day or two she’s been...distant. May I ask what this is about?” She frowned. She thought she had managed to end their relationship for good and she wasn’t about to risk them getting close again.  
“I...I need answers. About the breakup. I thought she had left me for someone else, now I know that it wasn’t for that guy and I just have to know what happened.” Rufus knew that Cece had never approved of their relationship but he thought that if she knew he wasn’t trying to get back with Lily and that he just wanted closure, then there might be a chance she would understand and help him. He really was desperate.  
“Come in. We have to talk” Mrs. Rhodes left the door open for him to follow her and began walking away from the entrance. Rufus wasn’t sure what to do, but he trailed behind nonetheless. In his state of mind, he would hang on to any information he could get about Lily. He also really wondered how she was doing and what she was up to. God, he was pathetic.  
Celia led him into an open area that served as a living room. He hadn’t been over very often, but he definitely hadn’t explored beyond the entrance and the stairway that led to Lily’s room. So, this was new territory. She sat down on a big couch that probably cost more than his parents’ house. It didn’t seem that comfortable, but it sure looked fancy. She motioned for him to sit further down, beside her. She poured herself gin and took a slow sip.  
“You know, everything I do is out of love for my children.” She started. Rufus highly doubted that but let her go on. “It’s not easy for me to see my daughter ruin her potential. I need her to focus on her future.” He took a deep breath to try to not let anger get the best of him. CeCe always had a way of getting under his skin. She seemed to be singing the same song she did when she offered him money to leave Lily. She was unbelievable. “She likes to upset me, and I guess that’s what teenagers do. Except that she’s no longer a child and is becoming a woman who needs to be set straight to avoid having some troubled past following her all her life and not being taken seriously.” Rufus couldn’t contain himself any longer and stood up suddenly.  
“I don’t know what I expected or why I’m even talking to you. I can’t believe I thought you would actually put Lily’s happiness first, because truth is that she’s never been happier than she was with me and you know it. Just...tell her I stopped by.” He ran a hand through his hair and was about to walk away.  
“If that’s true, don’t you want to know why she left you?”  
“I do, but not like this, it should be coming from her, she’s the one who should be telling me.”  
“She already lied to you. You really think she’s going to come clean now if she bothered to have you think for almost a month that she’s with someone else? She was given the opportunity to tell you the truth and she didn’t. You seriously think it’s going to change?” That seemed to have an impact as he stopped in his tracks. Celia had a way of getting into people’s heads and manipulate them which Rufus knew, but part of him was tempted as he couldn’t risk not knowing what truly happened. He didn’t face her but she knew she had his attention.  
“I made Lily choose between you and her inheritance. I’ll let you guess what she chose.” Rufus’s heart dropped. It sank into his guts. He could barely remember where he was and what he was doing. CeCe’s words echoed in his mind. _I’ll let you guess what she chose_. He steadied himself with the furniture next to him. Celia knew exactly what she was doing. She was making sure they would never be together again. And since she already had the knife in the wound she decided she would twist it around in there just to be sure.  
“She chose money over you, Rufus. Stop thinking that she’s this different girl that you thought she was. She’s my daughter and she’s part of another world which you’re not a part of.”  
“You disgust me” Rufus gathered enough strength to utter those last words to CeCe before storming out of the Rhodes propriety into the coolness of the night.  
He took a few deep breaths to try to get some oxygen. He had felt like he was suffocating in there. _She chose money over you, Rufus_. Did she? Was it money that she chose or was it what her inheritance represented : her family? He had trouble thinking straight. When Celia had tried to buy him before to get to leave Lily he didn’t even give it a second thought. She could have promised him all the wealth in the world and it wouldn’t have changed anything because Lily was his whole world and his love for her was bigger than anything he’d ever felt. Now he didn’t know what to make of this new information. He knew CeCe was manipulative but to this extent? He had no clue. He didn’t understand any of it, Lily’s decision, her mother’s craziness or this whole world of wealth and status. He felt like dropping to his knees or going for a run to blow off some steam and help his mental state. He had to focus his energy into something to prevent his mind from spinning and help clear it. So, he picked up the pace because he needed to get a hold of himself.

***

After a mostly sleepless night, Rufus opened his eyes reluctantly. His head was pounding and if it weren’t for the flow of thoughts that came pouring in, he would’ve fallen back asleep. He was exhausted. With every thought came conflicting feelings about Lily and the whole situation. It was so much easier when he would wake up with her next to him, nuzzled in her neck, taking in her sweet scent and pulling her close as she’d cuddle him. He had to stop, this wasn’t healthy. He had to see her somehow and talk things through. He got up to get ready.

  
The day went by pretty well. The band rehearsed, Rufus tried writing a bit and started working on a song. Every now and then he called Lily’s house to try to get in touch with her. And also because he didn’t want to risk seeing CeCe again after last night and learning that she was to blame for the breakup. But each time he called, the maid who picked up told him Lily wasn’t at the house. He figured she had to come home at some point. Then again, he knew Lily. She was independent, unpredictable, exciting and he loved all of that about her. All those things made him fall in love again every time. But it also meant that he knew she could be on the other side of the country with friends or a band doing something fun, following her impulse which he both loved and hated at the moment.

  
Lincoln Hawk had another great show that night. Rufus was a bit in his head but it did do him some good to just rock out, do something he loved and stop thinking for a while. The guys and some other people who worked for the event were helping get the band’s stuff and instruments into their van in the back of the venue. Rufus was carrying an amplifier and noticed someone near the van, to the left of where it was parked. As the figure approached, he set what he was holding down in the vehicle before turning back to the person who appeared to be a woman. When he finally faced her his pulse picked up quickly.  
“Lil?” He couldn’t believe it. It really was her. Standing there, a short distance separating them with her hair undone (the way he liked it best). She seemed sad or worried, he wasn’t sure but he could tell something was wrong. She was still as beautiful though.  
“Rufus, hi.” She was nervous and was hoping it wasn’t showing. Her heart had skipped a beat when he had noticed her and said her name the way only he called her. She was scared of the way he would react. He probably wouldn’t even want to see her let alone talk to her after she had left him and told him it was for someone else.  
“Why...what are you..where were you? I-“  
“Rufus, I need to tell you something”  
“Me first. I went over to your place last night.”  
“You did? Wh-“  
“I tried calling all day...I know why you broke up. Your mother told me. Lily, I can’t say I understand why you are willing to leave me for your mother’s crazy agenda for you or why you are willing to give up on us and what we had for a safety net, because I don’t. I really don’t understand why you wouldn’t tell me either. But I guess I do get that being with me would mean cutting ties with your family and that’s something that’s terrifying at any point, but especially at our age, no matter how nuts yours is. I mean, relationships come and go and as much as it hurts that you didn’t have more faith in us, I also know that it might be a better idea to stick with certainties, with what you’ve known your whole life, with your family, think about what you’re going to do with your life and it would be selfish of me to ask you to choose your relationship when we both know that people rarely end up with their first love. But I mean...you should put yourself first. Not your mom. And we...we can figure it out, we can manage. It may be a good idea to plan ahead of time and to play it safe, but it’s also important to live in the moment. And that’s what we do best, we jump into things. I just know that I’ve never loved anyone as much as I love you and I’m not letting you let me go.”  
Lily’s eyes had watered. She usually was the furthest thing from emotional, but her love for him wasn’t like anything she’d ever felt. Hearing him say all of that put her back together a little bit more than her completely broken self she’d been since the breakup.  
“Rufus...I..” He took a step closer to her. So many emotions were going through her and she wanted to say so many things. “I love you so much.” She closed the gap between them and crashed her lips onto his while her hands went to the back of his head. He reciprocated the kiss immediately as he put his hands on her back and held her so tight as if he was scared she’d fly away. He wasn’t about to let her go. Having her lips locked with his, being able to touch her and have her like before, it was everything he’d been aching for. It was hungry and passionate from the beginning as they had both been longing for this. It’s what she had been needing, being in his embrace, having him hold her. She had missed that. It felt like everything was going to be alright. She was the one to break the kiss first but kept her face close to his.  
“I want to be with you more than anything, there’s nothing I’m more sure of.” She whispered.  
“So, we’re alright?” He smiled a big smile of pure contentment that he hadn’t in weeks.  
“Rufus I’m..” She had trouble finishing her sentence and she backed away from him a little bit.  
“...What?...Lily, talk to me.” His eyes searched hers, but she wasn’t looking at him. She couldn’t. She had on a serious expression that scared Rufus a little. “I mean we still need to talk and you still have some explaining to do but-“  
“I’m pregnant.” She finally looked him in the eyes. Rufus stared back at her in disbelief. His breath caught as his heart banged against his rib cage. His gaze travelled to her belly and then back up. She had a baby in there. His baby.  
“You’re..” He swallowed unable to articulate anything coherent.  
“I just found out two days ago. I took three tests to be sure and they were all positive” She stepped in to answer the questions he couldn’t formulate. She wasn’t sure how he’d react. She had been terrified from the moment she found out and now that she finally said it, it was even more frightening.  
Silence fell between them, a short pause in which Lily let him process the information. He took a deep breath before speaking up again.  
“How are you feeling?” His mind was in turmoil after hearing her confession, but one thing was perfectly clear. Lily was so important to him, he wanted to make sure she was alright both physically and mentally. She must have been dealing with a roller coaster of emotions for the past two days, all on her own.  
“Apart from the occasional sickness, and the somewhat more than usual tiredness, I don’t feel anything different” Hearing that his first words after learning about her pregnancy were expressing concern for her wellbeing wasn’t a surprise. Rufus always was that way towards her. He was gentle and very protective. But hearing that freed her chest of a weight like she could finally breathe properly again. “I’m scared, Rufus” He put his hands on her hips and made sure to look into her eyes. Admitting this was a big deal for Lily.  
“Hey. I’m here, I’m not going anywhere and whatever you decide I’ll stand by you. If you want to raise that child, I will be there singing to it day and night and providing as best as I can, whether that means putting in extra work on shows and albums or quitting music altogether. If you want to abort it, I will be there at the clinic making sure you’re alright. And if you want to give it up for adoption, I’ll be holding your hand in the delivery room and kiss our baby goodbye with you. Lily, I love you and I want to be there.” He meant every word he said.  
Lily couldn’t hold back her tears any longer which made Rufus tear up too. He always was the emotional one. She got closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck as he circled her back with his arms. She let her head fall on his shoulder as he buried his face between her neck and shoulder. Even if she knew that he wouldn’t let her go through this alone, it was still a relief to hear him say it so sternly. They held each other for a while, neither of them wanting to let go or lose the proximity and the warmth of the other.  
“What about my mother?” She sniffed.  
“We’re going to take it one thing at a time.” He pulled away and their puffy red eyes found each other.  
“I don’t deserve you” she said softly.  
“I know.” That made her roll her eyes at his comment which made both of them chuckle. “I’m the lucky one.” He whispered taking her hand with his. “Come on, let’s go to bed.” They started walking through the parking lot to get to the Lincoln Hawk’s bus. It was still early enough that the rest of the band was out partying so they’d have the bus to themselves. Rufus put his arm around her and let his hand rest on her hip. “Just to be sure, it’s mine, right? The baby?” Lily wiggled out of his embrace and pushed him by his shoulder playfully.  
“Yes, Rufus, as much of a slut as you think I am, I didn’t sleep with anyone else.” She picked up the pace and left him behind her.  
“Lil, you know I’m just messing with you” he caught up to her and put his arm around her from behind before settling them on her hips, walking closely behind her. “But it is nice to hear. And I don’t think of you as a slut, I think of you as the most fantastic looking woman there is who makes heads turn and who has every right to do what she wants with her body.”  
“Good catch” she pointed out about him putting his foot in his mouth and saving himself. She walked up the few stairs to enter the bus and Rufus, following her, squeezed her butt as she did so. He had missed being able to touch her and laugh with her.  
The moment the door closed they stared at each other with a sparkle in their eyes and sly grins. It took less than a few seconds before they jumped on each other. Their lips attacked each other, unable to get enough of the other. Rufus’s hands roamed her body from her back to her sides to her hips to her butt. He wanted to feel her as close as possible and as much of her as possible. He urged her to jump and she did, wrapping her legs around his waist as his hands held her thighs. Hers were tangled in his hair pressing his mouth to hers. He went for the back of the bus while he started kissing her neck. When he reached the bed he sat so Lily was straddling him. He had one hand on her back and the other going up and down her thigh. As their mouths were fighting for control, Lily worked quickly to get him out of his shirt, she was eager to feel his skin and couldn’t wait to have him. Rufus’s mind was also set on getting her out of her clothes, but before he could get to it he felt her pushing him and he lowered himself on his back to help her get her way. She loved being in control and he loved her in control just as much if not more.  
When they settled on the bed, their lips crashed on each other like magnets. The kisses were hungry and hurried as they were both aching to feel each other. Lily then started kissing down his neck to his chest. Rufus loved feeling her lips and tongue on his skin and especially her teeth as she was leaving love bites which he had missed. But as good as it felt, he craved the feel and look of her bare skin. When she met his lips again, he sat up with both of her legs still on either side of his body and his arms around her. He teased the fabric of her top, feeling the exposed skin before pulling it over her. He stopped to look at her.  
“You’re so beautiful” he was panting and managed to utter those words in between breaths. She had on just her pants and bra, her hair was undone and messy and her lips were swollen.  
She smiled sweetly before pushing him down again.

***

They were lying in bed, basking in each other’s warmth with their bodies entangled, relaxing after they had caught their breaths. Rufus was drawing patterns on Lily’s belly.  
“Do you think it’s a boy or a girl?” He asked.  
“Mmm...I have a feeling it’s a girl. You?” She answered in a sleepy tone.  
“I think it’s a boy.” He placed his palm on her lower abdomen. “You know...I kinda love that you’re carrying my child.”  
“Rufus?” She pushed herself up to look at him, losing his touch in the process which he instantly missed.  
“I mean I know it’s unknown territory and it’s scary and stressful and all, but...you have a baby in there. My baby. Which we made. It’s part you and part me. I don’t know, it’s like...you have a part of me with you all the time and I take comfort in that, somehow.” She captured his lips with hers, kissing him passionately before settling back in his embrace.  
They fell silent for a while.  
“Rufus?” He squeezed her and kissed her shoulder in response. “I’m not ready to have a baby.”  
“It’s okay. I don’t think I am either. I would be if that’s what you wanted, but there are other options, we can figure this out.” There was a long pause on her part.  
“I don’t want an abortion either.” She blurted out.  
“You don’t?” Rufus couldn’t hide his surprise and sat up as Lily did the same with the covers around her mostly naked body, her knees touching his thigh.  
“Like you said, this baby is part you and me and I don’t want to keep a part of us from being. I don’t want to stop something that might have your way of seeing the good in people, like you do in me.” She was suddenly shy, though Rufus’s look, as he stared deeply in her eyes, was full of love.  
“Lil, if that child looks even just remotely like you or has just the slightest piece of who you are, I would do anything for it. But this is a big deal and we have time to make other little versions of the two of us.” He smiled in the corner of his mouth as he wiggled his eyebrows.  
“Rufus, you know I hate thinking about the future. We don’t know what’s going to happen and the idea of this child just makes me feel...connected to you.”  
“But you-“  
“I’m doing this for me.” That seemed to convince him and he just looked at her with love and admiration.  
“Come here” he whispered, placing his hands on her waist and down to her hips to get a better hold.  
She got the hint and sat with her legs on either side of his body. He was still sitting, leaning against the pillows and the wall behind the bed. Rufus pushed a strand of blond hair behind her ear with one hand while the other was still holding her hip.  
“You’re unpredictable, Rhodes. I wouldn’t want it any other way.” She smiled and he moved closer to kiss her sweetly which she reciprocated more intensely. “I had missed those lips” he brushed his against hers. ”...and that blond hair” he played with the end of some locks of hair that were teasing his chest. ”...and those thighs” he ran his hands up and down both. “...and those hips.”  
“Which are just going to get bigger.” She interrupted. As his hands followed his words he let them creep up her sides and around to her back to hold her close. “I’m going to get fat, Rufus.”  
“Then that only means there’ll be more of you to love.” His cheesy comment made her roll her eyes at him though she secretly liked it.  
“This is all your fault.” She raised her eyebrows faking her best superior expression.  
“I know and I’m sorry.” He smiled a devilish grin.  
“You think you’re so cute.”  
“You think I am too.” He moved closer to tease her lips with his. Their faces were just millimeters away, almost touching. They could feel each other’s breaths on their skin. They finally kissed, softly at first but quickly deepened it. They pulled away, their lust filled eyes staring at each other with small smiles. Rufus pecked her lips one last time before Lily climbed off of him to cuddle in his side as they both drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are deeply appreciated, so let me know what you thought!


End file.
